vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Coelamon
|-|Crabmon= A Crustacean Digimon that stuck the metal data dissolved in the Net Ocean to its body, rapidly enhancing its combat ability. It attacks with the gigantic blade on its left foreleg and the grip of its strong right foreleg and defends with the spine-covered shell that covers itself, inflicting damage to attacking opponents, so it's a confident person with substantial self-confidence in battle. Its weak points are its joint parts and its belly, but because it's also aware of that, it never shows that ch!nk in its armor. It likes to entrap its opponents, and has a rascally personality. |-|Crabmon X= Having survived in the intensely competitive Net Ocean, Ganimon stuck the metal data dissolved in the ocean to its nimble body, and gained the ability to instantly restore parts of it that are damaged without leaving any ch!nks. Because it repeatedly repairs the damage to its shell, its appearance may differ slightly depending on the individual. By capitalizing on its heavy body, it acquired its Signature Move "Heavy Crunch", in which it weighs down the opponent and clamps them with its pincers. |-|Coelamon= An ancient fish Digimon that possesses gigantic claws and a hard outer skin. When the Computer Network was being repaired after being disrupted by a malicious hacker, this Digimon was discovered in the Net Ocean, and as its body structure is extremely primitive, it has fins that have developed like hands and feet. Based on this fact, it is conjectured that primeval Digimon that originated in the Net Ocean experienced many evolutions and took on terrestrial forms, and increased their numbers into various strains. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 6-C | 6-B Name: Ganimon/Crabmon | Ganimon (X-Antibody)/Crabmon X | Coelamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level, Crustacean-type, Data Attribute Digimon | Champion-level, Ancient Fish-type, Data Attribute Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation | All abilities amplified, | All abilities amplified, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and can fire off its scales. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | At least Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | Country level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Island Class | Country Class Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Island level | Country level Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee range, higher with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Its joint parts and its belly (Crabmon), Virus Digimon and Plant attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Crabmon *'Scissors Execution/Scissors Attack/Scissor Magic:' Slices through the enemy with its left claw. *'Small Cutter:' Slashes the opponent. *'Cross Cutter:' Slashes the opponent with a crisscross attack. *'Frothier Spit:' Spit a stronger acid foam at an opponent. *'Hard Shell:' Raise durability with the power of a hard shell. *'Water Shot:' Attacks the foe with a bursting stream of water. Crabmon X *'Scissors Execution:' Aims its left foreleg at the opponent's neck. *'Heavy Crunch:' Weighs down the opponent and clamps them with its pincers. Coelamon Support Skill: Deep Savers: Increases damage from Water skills by 15%. *'Variable Darts/Fossil Bite:' Slices the opponent with its claws, or throws blades of energy or knives of water. *'Destructive Spear:' Fires a spear of water. *'Water Bullet/Water Brick:' Spits balls of water at high speeds. *'Iron Scale:' Shoots tiny scales from its body at the enemy. *'Kamitsuki/Ancient Bite:' Bites at the enemy with powerful jaws. *'Sharp Fang:' Bites an opponent in with sharp fangs. *'Sharp Claw:' Slashes with long sharp claws. *'Double Wave:' Cause a tsunami to attack opponents. *'Megaton Hydro:' Shoots a strong stream of water. *'Water Wave:' Attacks with a big tsunami. *'Ice Archery II:' Launches an big icicle at the opponent. *'Chain Minus:' Reduce COMBO for one enemy by 50%. *'Heavy Strike II:' Hits the opponent with a powerful tackle that always hits. Note: Coelamon inherits skills from Gomamon, Crabmon, Palmon, Shakomon and Gizamon Key: Crabmon | Crabmon X | File Island | Folder Continent Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Digimon Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Heroes Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains